Manhattan in Autumn
by xxjumpeight
Summary: Telenovela populer seantero Manhattan Flapper girl bahkan mungkin akan segere tersingkirkan dan para lakon L'Official Hommes juga akan mendapat penurunan popularitas orang gadis muda perantau dari paris akan memperkenalkan Manhattan sebagai rasa kekagumannya akan kota yang tidak pernah tidur celine Quincy St.Dubois dengan ceritanya yang rumit.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Manhattan Litlle Story**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini dipertanggungjawabkan oleh author atas imajinasinya yang didalam juga hasil dari aktivitas imajinasi author.**

 **Cast :**

 **Quincy**

 **Groose (Barista D'Espresso)**

 **Ronward Ferguson (Friends)**

 **Franco Dubois (Paman)**

CHAPTER 1

Manhattan,Autumn

Seperti kota yang tidak pernah tidur, akupun sama. Berjalan setiap saat tanpa berniat untuk membuang sedikitpun detik untuk sekedar meregangkan persendian yang terlalu kaku untuk selalu sejajar dengan waktu . Dua tahun lalu _Manhattan_ bagian dari cerita hidupku, upps aku tidak semata-mata meninggalkan paris , aku belajar di Harvard dan memutuskan tinggal di sini.

Perkenalkan aku Acel, Tuhan terimakasih aku hidup dalam tempat yang cukup baik kali ini. Aku mahasiswa kedokteran dan usiaku 18 tahun, ya tentu aku mahasiswa terbaik ke dua di semester 6 ,Aku juga mahasiswa terbaik kelas hukum pada semester 4 . Kau pikir aku sengaja menyombongkan diri dengan itu semua? _i'm labelled like this since the first._ Kehidupan di manhattan tidak seindah yang kaupikirkan teman, tapi sangat menarik. Kau harus pergi untuk memborong persediaan makanan, pergi ke tempat junk food atau kau tidak akan makan pada waktu yang tepat.

Aku mendiami sebuah apartemen di daerah _Upper east_ di madison ave, aku sebenarnya memiliki sebuah townhouse tidak jauh dari sini, tapi aku lebih senang tinggal sendiri dengan hunian yang tidak terlalu mendetil seperti sebuah rumah pada umumnya. Tentu saja aku pekerja keras sejak 2 tahun lalu, aku bekerja sebagai asisten dosen dan beberapa proyek lain yang sangat besar dan terlihat buruk bagi manusia pada umumnya. Aku punya segudang cerita yang harus aku ceritakan disini tapi tidak sekarang karena aku harus bergegas menjemput setumpukan berkas di kantor pamanku, well ini sabtu tapi aku teteap sibuk.

Tuan presiden, itu julukan untuk pria parubaya yang sekarang sedang berada didepanku. Dia terus membujukku agar mau menerima tawarannya

"Ace,take this job soon ok?". Aku terus berfikir keras agar menemukan kelitan yang ampuh agar bisa terhindar dari harus menjawab YA!. "Dan aku tidak yakin paman, aku tidak berpengalaman sama sekali". Sambil terus berharap kelitanku akan ampuh."NO! kau punya basic bela diri yang kuat bukan?kau mampu dan aku percaya kau jenius. Aku butuh dua paket sekaligus,dan kau jawabannya".Paman Alex tidak pernah menyerah untuk selalu memujiku, tapi ini bukan akhir untuk berkelit sampai salah seorang staff mnginterupsi pembicaraan kami.

"Permisi Sir, kau ada pesan sekaligus panggilan diruang investigasi". Mereka pergi dan ini sebuah kesempatan besar bagiku untuk pergi dari neraka ini. Investigasi? ya kalian pasti berfikir aku sedang beradadi kantor kejaksaan dan pamanku adalah anggota NYPD. Dulu dia adalah seorang lulusan hukum dari harvard dan mengambil spesialis yang aku katakan agak mengerikan tapi kurasa aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun bagus sudah membawaku sampai pada salah satu meja kosong di D'Espresso, ada di dekat upper east.

"Nona,apa kabar?" sapa seorang barista yang sedang melayaniku."hey Andreas,aku baik".sedikit munafik mengatakan hal-hal basi padahal kau baru saja kesal dengan seseorang."Hari yang baik bukan untukmu?kau mau segelas Americano latte?". tawarnya dengan senyuman yang , ok cukup baik .

"Aku tidak harus selalu mengatakan ya padahal hariku tidak baik bukan?aku mau green tea saja dan dua begel". Apa aku sedang sedikit meluapkan kekesalanku padanya?Hanya perasaaku saja." Baiklah,tunggu sebentar".Andreas Groose adalah salah satu barista kesukaanku saat menunjungi D'Espresso,dia suka bercengkrama dengan pelanggan dan sedikit melegakan bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini. Bukan aku jatuh cinta karena banyak orang manhattan mengatakan dia barista paling tampan tapi aku suka senyumnya.

Well,ini musim gugur dan aku suka sekali jika harus bermain ditaman dengan mapple yang berguguran,udaranya sejuk. Sport Center , aku pikir ini akan sepi ketika aku melihat beberapa anak bermain skateboard dan sepeda.

"Gosh!kau diberkati Ace!".Pria yang kini didepanku hampir saja menghentikan detakan jantungku bahkan pohon mapple tadi tidak jadi jatuh."Kau hanya sendiri matsu?". Nampaknya si lawan bicara tak suika dengan sebutan tadi."Well,Sean!bisa kau berikan aku sebuah jawaban?".

"Seharusnya dengan kau tidak usah bertanya kau sudah bisa tau jawabannya bahwa aku memang sendiri! Apa aku terlihat menggendong sesuatu?".Aku pikir gendang telingaku baru saja pecah."Ok tuan lalu apa sekarang?bermain basket atau pergi membeli ice cream?".Yang ditanya berlalu tanpa menjawab sedikitpun

Sean Matsumoto adalah salah satu teman sahabat dan kakakku yang paling aku "Cintai" untuk dibully. Kami bersama dalam kelas kedokteran,usia kami terpaut jauh 5 tahun aku lebih muda darinya. Sebenarnya kami masih memiliki salah satu teman lagi, tapi dia orang yang sedikit sulit

 _The winters gonne_

 _And the spring has come_

 _We've waithered away on yesterdeay..._

 _Im singing my bluee_

Sayangnya ini adalah falls bukan Spring. Itu tadi lagu dari BIGBANG – BLUE, kalian pasti kenal kan?untuk para VIP. Bagiku tidak ada sesuatu yang sangat dramastis dipagi hari dengan aroma udara yang sejuk tapi hanya aroma secangkir green tea yang melegakan dicampur dengan !,itulah yang orang New York sebut untuk 5 hari sebelum hari ke enamdalam satu minggu .Pagi ini aku pergi menemui seorang teman dari brooklyn,dia memiantaku membuka jalannya dengan kekasihnya yang sedang bertengkar dengannya,aku tidak sebaik itu untuk memberi nasihat tapi aku bisa mendengarkan dan mencerna dengan baik apa yang orang katakan. Joshua Ferguson, dia adalah seorang pebisnis muda di brooklyn oh tidak namanya sudah terkenal di eropa , dia cucu tunggal dari Ferguson dari inggris.

"Kau tau Ace?sekarang hannah mulai mengabaikanku setelah pesta malam itu di ibiza space!". Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti mengepal ketika mengucapkan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya."i knew her so well done josh,tapi aku rasa kalian hanya pelu bertemu dan bicara diruangan pribadi dan mendiskusikan kelanjutan hubungan kalian"."Dia selalu menunjukkan kesibukannya dalam ponel padaku,aku bisa gila".Ucapnya kemudian meminum secangkir kopi yang dia pesan."Josh kau harus lebih bersabar mungkin dia benar sibuk". Aku sedikit ragu dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya."Aku ingin lepas dari perasaan khawatirku terhadapnya Ace". Aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya barusan."Aku tidak yakin untuk berbicara lebih jauh denganmu,jadi pergilah kekantor dan sibukkan dirimu josh". "Aku bersungguh-sungguh,aku tau dia berselingkuh dengan salah satu pria di bar sebulan lalu dan aku tau dia begitu menyukai pria itu". Pikiranku jatuh kepada andreas groose sibarista manis di bemelmans dan semoga aku salah. "Aaaah itukan mungkin hanya sebuah percakapan biasa josh ayolah". Semoga apa yang aku pikirkan tidak berakhir pada kata Ya untuk andreas groose. "Barista itu pergi berkencan di upper west dan ketika aku terus membuntutuinya dia menggandeng seorang wanita dan itu hannah!Dan aku bersumpah untuk itu". WELL i gotta goosebumps already,aku mencoba meraih nafas kalian tau aku juga mengagumi si barista itu."oke Ace kurasa aku harus mengantarmu ke harvard sekarang". " tidak perlu aku bisa naik transportasi umum". Aku berlalu dari hadapan joshua dan memasuki taxi ke arah harvard

Kau tau sepanjang perjalanan aku terus memikirkan apa yang baru saja aku bicarakan dengan joshua,dia jauh lebih tua dibanding aku tapi kami sangat sedng sibuk dengan beberapa sidang untuk mahasiswa hukum tingkat 1,aku mmanfaatkan perpustakan yang sedikit lengang untuk melakukan pekerjaanku tapi kau tau siapa yang datang?

"hey marchiones Acelline,hari yang mengagumkan bukan?" Dia datang dengan hati yang gembira,itulah matsumoto kun. " Hi sean, jadi kau berharap aku mengacau atau merancu?".Nampaknya cukup berhasil membuat raut wajahnya berubah dalam sekejap

Kami sibuk dengan buku kami sendiri di perpustakaan,sampai pada sean mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat untuk bertemu dengan seorang teman yang agak aku pergi dengan mobil fordnya yang sangat klasik menuju MIT untuk menemui teman kami yang sangat jarang kami dia adalah sahabatku yang sangat pendiam,dia lebih tua 5 tahun dariku dan dia ada disemester akhir pada kedokteran.

Kami sampai di salah satu cafe dekat MIT dan kami menunggunya dengan memesan 3 cup machiatto kesukaan gugur kali ini akan sangat menyenangkan jika sean mengajak kami ke jepang lagi,tapi inilah kami sangat sibuk mempersiapkan kelulusan kami semua.

"Hiiii bro!hurry up!". Nampaknya sean memang telah memanggil erick ,pria yang sedikit berlari dari ujung jalan sana sekarang mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi cokelat tua,entah terlihat sangan hangat."Kalian sudah lama?maafkan aku,aku baru saja menemui dosen bimbingan". Pria yang baru datang menarik kursi disebelah kananku dan menurunkan tasnya. "Apa kabarmu erick?"Yang ditanya tidak segera menjawab,dan pergi ktoilet tanpa mengucapkan apapun...

 _Aku berharap musim dingin segera datang dan membuat manhattan sedikit lebih tenang untuk beberapa hati semua orang membeku beberapa saat dan melelehkannya dengan secangkir coklat panas dipagi hari_

Continue

Hello guys this is ma first story and a lil' freak but just enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Manhattan Litlle Story**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini dipertanggungjawabkan oleh author atas imajinasinya yang didalam juga hasil dari aktivitas imajinasi author.**

 _ **Additional cast:**_

 _ **David park**_

 _ **Jung joonyoung**_

 _ **Mayson Woodrow**_

 _ **Jaypark**_

 _ **Zico**_

 _ **Winter...**_

 _Aku berharap musim dingin segera datang dan membuat manhattan sedikit lebih tenang untuk beberapa waktu._ _Membiarkan hati semua orang membeku beberapa saat dan melelehkannya dengan secangkir coklat panas dipagi hari_

 _Membiarkan langkahku terhambat oleh salju untuk datang kehatinya,,,,,,,,_

Pagi ini seharusnya sudah memasuki musim dingin,namun nampaknya akan berlangsung pada minggu malam seseorang mengirimkan kertas coklat kemailbox didepan apartemen dan aku lupa membacanya pasca bekerja rodi dengan pamanku dikantornya.

Surat itu berisi undangan dan tiket konser "HIPHOPLAYA IN LA" .Kata pertama yang seharusnya aku ucapkan adalah WOW dan GOD namun nampaknya aku tau siapa yang mengirimkan semua ini akuakan bertemu dengan salah satu mahasiswa hukum dari harvard yang mengambil double degree juga di berjanji untuk bertemu di D'espresso pukul 13.00 dan sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa memberikanku perintah ini.

Kalau tau matahari siang ini akan seterik ini mungkin aku akan membawa aviatorku berkeliling melewati upper east dan tidak kesusahan mencari jalanan yang teduh.D'espresso lumayan ramai siang ini,tentu karena staff-staff pekerja dan beberapa selebriti juga menyempatkan dirinya untuk memasukkan uangnya ke dalam kas D' yang kucari berpesan lewat chat story untuk menunggu di kursi untuk tiga orang disudut kanan bangunan ini yang dekat dengan green tidak perlu waktu yang lama aku berhasil menemukan orang yang akan aku tuju,semoga saja aku tidak salah.

"Permisi?kau Mayson Wudrow?".Tuan yang sedang fokus dengan PC nya kini tengah menangkap jelas wajahku dengan mengerutkan kedua alisnya sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu."Yep kau Marchioness Acceline mahasiswa hukum semester 4?".Aku sedikit lega ternyata dia setidaknya benar orang yang kucari."Um ada apa sebenarnya?". Pria tadi duduk kembali dan memesankanku minuman,tanpa menanyakan padaku terlebih dahulu."So what we are going to discuss?".Mayson hanya terus mencari sesuatu di layar laptopnya sambil tersenyum sendiri membuat orang yang sekarang ada didepannya menjadi sedikit geram."Well,pertama adalah aku diberi petunjuk oleh untuk memohon bimbinganmu sementara dia akan melakukan operasi besar bulan ini di jenemwa bertepatan dengan pemeriksaan skripsiku sebelum sidang,dan ini urgent yang harus kau pahami". Kau tau,aku tidak ingin terlalu percaya dengannya,tapi benar aku semester 4 dan ya baiklah ini tidak melakukan perbincangan setelah mayson menunjukkan slideshownya kepadaku,nampaknya dia juga akan mengajak salah satu temannya kemari dan aku tidak peduli untuk itu.

"Mazeee!so what bro!aku mencari keberadaanmu disekitar upper east dan itu lumayan sulit".Mayson yang sudah siap akan kehadiran temannya itu segera memberikan pelukan persahabatan mereka dan mengajaknya bergabung dengan kami. "Yep kau bukan warga sini dan kau baru tiba tadi,jadi nikmatilah oetualanganmu andrew".Tanpa sedikitpun gerakan yang aku buang dari benda mati yang canggih didepanku hanya untuk sekedar menyapa temannya itu,sebelum seseorang mengait tanganku dan menyuruhku bangun."Come on ace,bangunlah ini temanku perkenalkan".Ok aku benar-benar harus jadi orang super ramah kali ini ."HII aku andrew,dalam perjalanan siapa namamu".Nice guy!Itulah pertamakali muncul diotakku dan aku mencoba terus menutupinya."Aku accelline dan selamat bergabung".Mayson hanya bisa terkikik dan menggelengkan kepalanya,seolah-olah dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Oke kita mulai dari tujuan awalku dikirim padamu ace,dan ini semua mengenai operasi besarnya ".Sebenarnya aku sedikit risih dengan senyuman andrew tadi yang terus menginterupsiku,tapi persetan dengan semua itu aku disini karena perintah.

"Dadyyy!Wow are here!".Anak laki-laki usia kisaran 9 tahun itu menginterupsi fokusku pada penjelasan mayson ,dia berhambur kepelukan ayahnya dan diciuminya pipinya tadi mengingatkanku betapa aku sudah beberapa tahun tidak memiliki quality time sepertinya dan nampaknya ayahnya adalah seorang mencoba menahan tetesan airmataku untuk tidak lantas keluar karena adegan anak kecil tadi.

"Hey ace,kau baik-baik saja?apa kau lapar?".Lamunanku tadi terusir oleh suara berat orang yang berada disebelah kananku."Ok baiklah sekarang bagaimana?aku benar-benar butuh bimbinganmu setiap harinya dalam bulan ini dan aku tinggal di california".Aku hanya bisa menampakkan raut wajahku yang kebingungan,karena adegan tadi masih jelas mengusik memoriku."Jadi ace,mayson menanyakan tentang harus bagaimana dia tinggal sedangkan dia membutuhkanmu sebulan penuh".Sambil mencerna kata-kata yang barusan disampaikan oleh andrew aku mencoba untuk meraih kopi milikku yang sudah dingin dan meneguknya sampai tak bersisa."Well,jadi tinggallah di tempatku tidak jauh dari sini atau perpustakaan punya 3 kamar dan tempatku memeiliki luas 2 kali apartemen disini jadi kau bisa tinggal disana".Look,mayson terlihat lega dengan jawabanku dan kembali merapikan berkasnya."Jadi apa aku boleh mengajak andrew juga?".Sesuatu yang sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan iya,tapi harus kubenarkan."Baiklah mulai pindahkan barang lusa saja,karena aku akan pergi kesebuah acara malam ini jadi terserah mau seperti apa".Kurasa mereka sangat senang dengan keputusanku yang kedua.

Hey tadi itu adalah Andrew Jung seorang dari korea,dia adalah seorang penyanyi dan aktor dari korea dengan nama korea Jung tanyakan bagaimana aku mengenalnya,tapi aku sering menonton variety show korea 2days1night dan dia adalah membernya.

Biarkan kunikmati satu bulan menjelang natal ini dengan hidup bersama orang baru untuk tujuan yang baik dan aku harap berakhir dengan baik.

Undangan kemarin malam mengarahkanku ketempat yang sering aku kunjungi untuk melihat pertunjukkan seniman-seniman diseluruh Ibiza dance floor memang sangat diminati oleh orang New York pada akhir pekan namun nampaknya Maddison menggatikannya minggu untuk sebuah konser ya cukup langka di manhattan HIPHOPLAYA,Grup-grup hiphop dan para rapper dari korea yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatian dunia kini tengah menggelar acaranya dari pukul 20.00 tadi dan aku berada disini bukan karena aku berniat menonton tapi temanku David Park,dia sepupu dari salah satu raper hiphop korea cukup menarik dan aku suka musiknya.

"Ace come on !kita akan segera pergi ke after party akan disewa oleh mereka jadi jangan lupa untuk pergi".Aku mendengarnya samar-samar karena masih menikmati penampilan terakhir mereka.

Guys kau tau bemelmans sekarang penuh dengan raper tadi dan temannya lalu aku juga melihat wanita jalang berserakan disini,ok itu tidak sopan tapi aku suka menyebut mereka dengan bahasa kotor.

"Kau datang boss!". Sapa seorang pria sipit didepan erick dan kurasa dia sepupunya,Jay Park."owh yeah this is party and i love girls sorry i mean these bitch". Mereka melanjutkan mengobrol sementara aku pergi ke bar untuk memesan cola coke,tapi aku tidak melihat ."Aku mau mojitos dengan mint".Barista itu nampaknya tau kalau aku tidak terlalu senang saat memesan."Kau mencari andreas nona,maaf maksudku dia tidak datang malam ini"."Yaah,aku hanya sedikit lelah jadi jangan diprmasalahkan raut wajahku".Rasanya aku sudah malas karena bemelmans terlalu ramai dan aku tidak menemukannya."Hey madam!ini Jay sepupuku yang aku ceritakan beberapa waktu lalu,jadi kau mau menyapanya?".Baiklah aku tidsk bisa menjadi introvert didepan mereka dan aku akui aku suka mereka."hi,aku Ace senang bertemu denganmu". "aku jay park,aku tinggal di hollywood .Kau manis".Hey dia ini apa-apaan kenapa terlalu to the point,bukankah mengerikan."Ahh ace kurasa kau harus bergabung dengan kami dan kau akan suka dengan hiphop kr dalam sekejap".

Dia seperti menawarkan sebuah jaminan bahwa aku akan sangat tertarik pada mereka ! "Haruskah?". "Demi aku Ace?dengan cinta dan aku akan menurut". Seperti biasanya dan aku akan bergabung segera dalam member card bertuliskan "VIP MEMBER KHIPHOP" "Come on Ace,kita semua adalah teman dan keluarga". Baiklah jaypark segera bermanis muka tau guys aku satu-satunya perempuan 18 tahun yang ada di Bar menyenangkan ini. "Guys let me introduce someone,No! I mean a pretty girl then". Thats okay i will shoot y up jay ."aku acel dan malam yang baik bagi kalian semua dan selamat dari upper east". Kurasa sedikit senyuman akan menghilangkan kami mulai mengobrol

"Kau masih 18 tahun?".Wow lihat ada yang menyapaku dengan manis."Yap kau benar dan tidak seharusnya aku disini,tapi aku dipaksa malam ini". Seceukupnya saja aku rasa tidak norak."Waaaw kau bisa berkelit nona,lihat siapakah pelanggan tetap pada hari-hari libur di bemelmans dan sang barista sudah sangat familiar dengannya,barista dan bartender dengan satu ID". Benar-benar kau dave,kau belum tau malu sedikit atas perkataan yaa sedikit tidak sopan milik tuan Park."Ok aku zico,dan aku senang bertemu denganmu". "ya terimakasih". Malamnya sepertinya akan menjadi agak panjang dan aku sedikit tidak suka dikeramaian,sudut bar tempat coffee mungkin lebih tenang.

"Kau suka machiato?". Tuan ini sangat pemberani bukan?Zico,aku rasa nama panggung."Oh aku suka semuanya". Raut wajahku mulai tidak senang ketika ada seorang wanita jalang menghampirinya dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan ooowh menjijikan

."Kau terlihat tidak menyukai adegan barusan?apa gadis upper east 18 tahun sangat tertutup?". Gosh lihat aku mulai emosi."Tuan aku pelajar maksudku aku beretika dan aku akan mentolerir jika tidak sengaja didepanku". Tuan itu hanya menertawaiku,seolah-olah aku sangat norak."Kau sangat munafik ace,baiklah maafkan aku dan dia bukan gadisku".

"lalu?menurutmu aku peduli?".Aku semakin membuncah saja entah aku sangat tidak senang dengan adegan menjijikan tadi."Maafkan aku,aku juga tidak bermaksud jika itu gadisku". "Dan maaf aku tidak percaya jika kau tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu untuk ! Aku terlihat munafik,tapi sekali lagi aku pelajar aku waras!". Entah energi apa yang membuatku mungkin sedikit menyinggungnya tapi aku tidak peduli apapun sekarang entah akan ada adegan pertumapahan darah tapi aku terlalu dramastis."Hahaha kau sangat munafik nona,mau desert?". Tuan ini cukup kuat aku tau kalau aku tertidur di konter bar dan sekarang aku berada di yaa townhouse milik Dave ,kau lihat banyak orang seperti hotel megah ."You wake up now?".

"Hmmm". Mulutku hanya bisa mengatakan itu pada pagi hari."Kau tidur dengan nyenyak nona?Ini untukmu". Tidak buruk dengan segelas teh hijau,Dave yang terbaik sebagai housemaid."Kapan kalian pergi?". "Hey nona kau mengusir kami?huuh aku tau kau itu kesayangannya david tapi jangan sepert i itu pada kami huuh?".Peduli siapa pada mereka,tapi aku kesyangannya dave?apa-apaan si bodoh itu?menggelikan guys! "cepatlah ace,aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu".Entah apa tapi david sangat perhatian seperti kakakku."Kau juga meninggalkan pakaianmu disini?Ace kau dan dave...?". " lebih baik aku saling memperlihatkan atau berbagi pakaian daripada berbagi tubuh bukan?". Siapa suruh memancing kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulutku,jujur aku menanti reaksi apa dari jaypark."Mandilah,setelah itu makan".

"Dan kau sangat beruntung dave ada gadis seluar biasa dia disampingmu dan kau sudah sangat berubah kali ini aku mengaku kau hebat dan kejarlah dia". Aku tidak mendengar jelas apa yang jay katakan pada David tapi seperti itulah kiranya.

Setelah makan perutku sangat mual dan itulah hal yang paling membuatku takut."Dave come !tell me what happened?aku mual kau apakan aku? Haaaaaah!". Pikiranku sudah melampaui batas kau tau aku sangat takut aku trauma! "Maksudmu? Kau hamil?"Jay park bitch!.Tuhan dengar apa yang dia katakan itu semakin membuatku ingin percaya. "Hey darl,trust me are save with me hmm?". Hug.a moment yang bisa membuatku sedikit lega.

Baiklah itu pannic in the morning ketika aku sangat kelelahan."Kau hanya perlu istirahat,setelah mereka bersiap kita check up dan mengantarmu ?". Baiklah kurasa aku perlu memikirkan ucapan jay park tentang "kesayanagn" tadi.

Kami sampai di apartemenku dan Dave segera kusuruh pulang karena aku tidak mau lebih banyak kelelahan itu sahabat tidak sengajaku,jujur usianya 6 tahun diatasku dan dia sangat sudah tiada sejak dia kecil dan di bersama grandparentnya di chicago,baru saja dia pindah kesini setelah ayahnya menyuruhnya menempati townhousenya di manhattan Ayahnya tinggal di itali untuk teman tadi sedikit biografinya,singkatnya dia adalah tempat aku berkeluh kesah saat aku sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahku,dia seorang atlet renang dari korea selatan tapi entah dia juga sorang mahasiswa untuk jurusan "dokter hewan" dia baru saja gantung sepatu dari karir atletnya dan aku sangat sedih ketika mengetahui semua itu.

Ponselku berdering dan itu sebuah IM

Matsu : Hey snowy kau dirumah?kau sakit?sudah makan?

Ace : Aku tidak sakit dan aku dirumah

Matsu : Gotcha! Tunggu aku 10 menit

Goooooosh oke tidak masalah setidaknya aku ada teman untuk berbicara tentang sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian interkomku berbunyi dan aku hanya perlu menunggu sang tamu masuk,aku sengaja tidak keluar kamar karena rasanya berat sekali untuk bangun.

"Madam?Kau mau makan sekarang atau kapan?".Kebiasaannya memanggilku dengan sesuka hatinya,baiklah matsu kau kumaafkan."Aku hanya mau kau disini dan menemani aku matsu".Mungkin matsu akan kaget dengan sikapku kali ini,aku sangat ingin menegaskan perasaanku sekarang terhadap Dave dan aku rasa aku memanglah tidak peka.

"Ada apa sebenarnya david mennghubungiku dan dia bilang kau tidak baik,jadi kalian bertengkar?".Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku barusan?kenapa dia menjadi begitu lembut saat berbicara."Tidak bukan bertengkar tapi hatiku bermasalah matsu". Haruskah aku teruskan atau bagaimana ya baiknya?Aku hanya bisa terus bermonolog dengan mengacuhkan lawan bicaraku saat ini."Hey ace aku serius sekarang Atau kau mulai sadar kalau kau menyukai david?". Sepertinya aku perlu ke dokter THT secepatnya dan meminta mereset ulang sistem pendengaranku ,Apa apaan yang dia katakan tadi asal-asalan.

Tapi kau tau?apa yang dikatakan oleh matsu memang ada benarnya dan aku ingin mulai sadar dengan perasaan kecilku yang kukatakan sedikit bertemu dengannya pada musim gugur di Inggris,dia adalah atlet 21 tahun pada cabang renang dalam olimpia england itu, dan aku bersama kakekku sangat menyukai dalam barisan setiap cabang khususnya dipertemukan pada sebuah acara makan malam para juara dan aku mendapat undangan khusus beserta kakekku,nampaknya kakekku sangat mencintai nenekku karena dia sangat fasih bahasa koreannya mereka mulai berbincang dan kami mulai akrab.

"Aku bahkan bingung matsu".Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tidur sampai waktu makan malam.

 _Tidur panjang kami nampaknya disambut oleh salju pertama dibulan ini,semoga cepat menamatkan kegelisahan yang sedang menghampiri hati dan pikiranku sekarang._

"Apa dia beristirahat dengan baik?". Seseorang yang baru saja meletakkan sekeranjang buah bertanya pada salah seorang lagi yang sedang memasak." Tentu dave,tapi apa kalian baik-baik saja ?". Yang ditanyai balik terlihat terkejut. "maksudmu kami bertengkar?".

"Yaaah seperti itu kan,tapi kau terlalu memanjakannya". Si pria ber apron pink menunjukkan wajah sinisnya dan melanjutkan memasak.

Ya malam ini aku cukup bersenang karena aku akan makan banyak dan sedikit canggung dengan seseorang."Ace tumben tidak cerewet kepada dave?kau punya masalah?". Rupanya ada yang sedang memancing singa keluar dari kandangnya."Kami tidak bermasalah,kami baik-baik saja ada sedikit kecelakaan dipagi hari dan sekarang sudah membaik". Si tuan yang merasa tersangkut namanyapun telah menjelaskan rinciannya kepada tuan pembuat masalah."Aku hanya mempunyai masalah dengan perasaanku bukan dengannya matsu". Semoga saja otaknya sedang sakit jadi penjelasanku akan berujung pada akhir."Jadi masalahnya perasaanmu mulai sadar dan peka dengan perasaan dave?". Gotcha ! i:m gonna kill y then bitch! Kau tau hatiku terus mengumpat namun aku bukanlah orang yang akan menjatuhkan harga diriku dengan sekali battle."Kau bicara apa?Setauku dave itu punya seseorang yang sudah lama dia kenal dan dia sangat aku persetan dengan cinta bodoh". Terus berharap semua berakhir pada setuju dengan wajah dave tidak berubah sama sekali dan itu melegakan."Bisa saja itu dirimu ace,kau juga lumayan lama bersamanya tidak mungkin dia tidak menyukaimu hanya saja dia takut padamu". Menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan pada mulut besar ini?Tuhan bantu aku menyirnakannya nampaknya kekhawatiranku akan segera berakhir juga karena pria yang lain akan angkat bicara."Ya kau benar aku mencintai seseorang dan yang aku takutkan adalah perasaannya yang sangat tulus akan berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan yang aneh,aku jujur lebih suka ketika dia meminta sebuah pelukan daripada kita harus memikirkan sebuah percintaan dengan batas dan label tertentu sebagai se pasang kekasih dan aku membenci itu,aku lebih suka dia merajuk". Kau tau bom hiroshima nagasaki ? sepertinya akan ada part 2 ,ya akan meledak yang barusan dia katakan adalah apa yang akan meledakan titik terlemahku iya bom waktu yang bisa membuatku mengakui keruntuhanku."Kau dengar kau itu Pengecut dan kau aneh". Aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk mendengar selentingan yang diucapkan oleh matsu,aku terus mencerna dengan baik kata-katanya barusan dan memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya."Sebaiknya kita makan dan menonton film baru,aku barusaja membelinya di toko official".

 _Aku berharap ada kelanjutan yang bisa membuat aku tidak mengharap akan kata-katanya tadi,aku menjadi berharap untuk perasaanya,sepasang kekasih cinta dan dia bukan boneka dan bukan sebuah kesalahan hati yang sangat kuat dan rapat sekalipun sudah mulai larut dengan selentingan kecil tentang perasaan yang lain._

 _Winter hari pertama membutuhkan pelukan yang sangat hangat dari seseorang..._


End file.
